


76 is away

by abo_watch



Series: Your alpha is away [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Fingering, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Small, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: 76 is off on a mission, his omega hits their heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Every door and window was locked and secured, the security system was up, and Athena would warn you of any intruders, not like you could do much. Slick was running down your thighs and you had to stop a few times just to catch your breath. Before locking yourself away in the bedroom you grabbed food, water, and Jack’s extra bag.

Leaping onto to the bed, you poured the contents of Jack’s bag onto the bed. ‘Good’, you thought; inside was an extra shirt and a pair of his gloves. You tossed your clothes off as fast as you could and put his shirt on, then his gloves. The spot where you’re sitting is soaked with slick and it’s starting to feel kinda nasty. Grabbing blindly behind the headboard you felt around until you found your extra bag. Inside was everything you would need to get through your heat, neither you or Jack thought it would hit this soon… He was away on a mission, so, you had to ride this out alone. With his gloves on and your toys laid out, you were ready.

YOU WERE NOT READY

FUCK YOU WERE NOT READY

You needed, HIM, his shirt was scrunched around your neck and over your nose, your gloved fingers deep inside you, along with your damn toy. How was this not enough?! You need him now, his teeth, a stronger scent, HIS knot, how much longer could that old fart fucking take?! If you could just hear his voice that migh- well there’s an idea…

You had to take off one of the gloves to feel for your phone, somewhere in the night stands drawer. Found it, finally, tapping speed dial, you place the phone by your ear on speaker. He took his sweet time answering, he must be fighting or asleep.

“Hello?!” His finally, fucking, picked up, and sounded panicked as hell.

“Fuc-” you couldn’t help but stimulate yourself, you sounded breathless.

“What’s wrong, tell me?!” You could hear gunshots in the background. He grunted, which made a wave of heat course through your body, you grunt.

“Are you under attack, answer me!” He’s shooting back, his enemies are screaming, god your alpha was amazing. Electricity felt like it shot straight down your spine and into your core.

“AH-” you stroked yourself

“WHAT?!” Hes panicking, you can hear him tear the enemy square crumble underneath him. He knocked down a metal door, probably with nothing but his damn foot.

“God, you so fucking hot. I star- started my heat, fuck”

“Oh..” he sounded genuinely surprised.

“You to busy? I would love some help.” You let out a moan, trying to provoke him, you don’t want him to hang up.

“For you-” something exploded and he chuckled”-never, what can I do for you?” He tried his best to sound sexy for you but being under fire made it kinda hard.

“I want you to talk to me!”

“Well- gah!” static overtook the line for a second.

“Well, tell me what you’re doing”

“F-I’m on my toy, it’s on the pulse-s-setting, and I’m wearing your gloves!” your back arches.

“I bet you’re one hell of a pretty picture, I’d eat you alive if I could right now but-” another explosion “-I’m not there, so, how about you sit up for me? Hu, can you do that for me? Sit on my knot, baby, sit on it.”

You pull yourself up and down onto the toy.

“I-I’m sitting on it, on you-r knot.” Your breathing is heavy and labored.

“That’s my good little omega, ride it for me, tell me how good I feel.”

Up and down you ride the toy into oblivion.

“You feel am-azing, please, tell me what to do~” you head falls back.

“I want you to touch yourself, to pinch your pretty little nipples for me.”

You grind against the toy, its pulsing inside of you, hitting your sweet spot as hard as you can; pinching at your nipples, letting out a loud groan.

“That’s it, ride it for me, let me hear you. I promise you, I’ll be back by tomorrow to properly knot you. But for now, I want you to cum for me, imagine it’s me pinching you, touching you, fucking you.”

You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, sweat pours down your body mixing with your slick and you do as you’re told.

“You feel so good inside me, god, please, fuck” your getting closer and closer, just a bit more!

“Ah, fuck, do I feel good, deep inside of you?” There’s no more gunfire or explosions happening.

“Ar-re you still under fire?!” You honestly can’t help but be concerned right now, but you were so FUCKING CLOSE you couldn’t stop.

“No, the-ir, ah, all dead. I’m touching myself, how could I not when my sweet omega is calling me, a moaning mess. Fuck, cum for me, baby cum for me. CUM” His voice is hoarse and he roars the last part into the phone and tips you over the edgy.

Your cumming, harder than you have since your heat started.  
“Scream for me, now!” hes breathing heavy and you scream for him, all the way though your climax, it hit you so damn hard you’re crying. You can hear him muffling his own moans and then he couldn’t do it any more. He came, with his head hitting the wall behind him and yelling through his orgasm with you.

When you come back from your high, the call was ended and a text message was waiting for you. Once you could move again you opened the it, it was Jack covered in his own cum giving you a peace sign. The text read “be there soon, don’t bother changing the sheets.”


	2. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how badly you wanted his gloves?

You didn’t bother changing the sheets, although, you wish you had. Waking up covered in your own slick isn’t very fun, but waking up in a mess of it is even worse. You had to change the sheets, but first you need to take a shower.

Before hopping in you check and see if Jack had sent you any messages, 2 new texts.:

Angela:”If you need anything, text me I’ll drop by and help you.” You have such good friends, so helpful.

Jack:”About 4 hours out”, he’d sent that about an hour ago, so you still had time to clean up and change the sheets.

Stepping into the shower felt almost as good as your bed at the end of a long mission, ( with your alpha in it, ready to cuddle you're cute ass to sleep) the hot water washing away was slick it could, you couldn’t help but just stand there, it felt to nice. The water could only last so long for an omega in heat, regretfully you switch it to the cold and begin to wash yourself properly….

Stepping out you dry yourself off, brush your teeth, dry your hair, you don’t bother to get dressed; with only a towel you head back to handle the mess. The clean sheets are in the hall closet, you can just dump the dirty set in the wash room for now, you can clean them after…after you... remember how to breath….. Jack's home, and on the bed; he's rutting into your pillow with his face buried in the darkest spot on the bed.  
He didn’t even notice you walk in, he was too busy suffocating himself in your scent, he looked like he had started his own rut. His pants had been unbuttoned but hadn’t been pulled down just yet, he-!!

He had you're underwear shoved in his face, your dirty underwear! Your ears were burning red, the blush spread down your body reigniting your core just enough to make you gasp. Jack stopped his humping, his eyes met yours, they were blown wide and sweat was rolling down his face.  
“I was going to wait-” He slides off the bed, his boots thump against the floor, “-but I just couldn’t help myself-” he made his way over to you, he looked like he was ready to pounce on you. “-your scent-” He shoves you against the wall, his knee separating your thighs and pushing himself against you. “-is just to damn-!” he hissed and bit his lip.

You couldn’t help but giggle, while he was talking you had slowly snuck your hand up his thigh and onto his building knot. He lifted you off the ground with his leg, the friction ripped a moan out of you that Jack quickly smothered with a kiss. His hand went to your ass, spreading them apart as he lifted you onto his hips. You struggled against him, trying to win some dominance in the kiss, Jack could tell what you wanted and laughed, you both knew you weren’t gonna win.  
He brought you over to the bed, flopping the both of you down with you on top, his legs hung over the side of the bed as you straddled his waist. He chuckled, reaching for something underneath the furthest pillow. You knew exactly what is was, you hid your burning face in your hands, the blush from before rushing through your body once again, the heat more intense. The memories of how you fucked yourself on his gloves came flooding back to you, causing slick to start running down your inner thighs. You had to force yourself to look through a gap in your fingers, which only caused your heat to sturr more inside you. Jack was sniffing his dirty glove, licking your slick and sent off of it.

“I’m glad you saved this one for me,” he tossed the glove away “but I won’t be wasting my time with that, when I have you right here in front of me, ready,-” He sat up, bringing his arms around you, forcing you against the bulge growing in his pants.”-for me to fuck.” Your head fell back as he grinded against you, his teeth locking on your neck just above your bonding mark.

He tossed you to the top of the bed, forced your legs apart, and your hands around his neck. He nuzzled against your ear, his breath heavy, his scent was so thick you could hardly think. You shifted your hips, looking for some kind of friction, he was giving you so much before, why stop now!?  
“Hold still for me..” He placed his hand on your hips and hooked his chin on the top of your head. Your nose kept nudging his scent gland, his scent, and friction were the only things you could focus on.

“Now, you're gonna tell me what you did with that glove of mine.” He slid the tip of his gloved finger across your sex sending shivers throughout your body.  
“Come on-” He brought his head down to your neck, “tell me!” he licked up and down your neck, while his thumb slowly circled your entrance.  
“Jack! PLEASE! I-”  
He placed his free hand across your mouth,  
“You are gonna tell me what you did with my glove, tell me how it got so dirty, or you're not gonna talk at all.”  
Shaking you head “no”, refusing to answer, you couldn’t handle it! Your body was on fire, sweat would have been streaking down your body had it not been for the damn towel!

“Tell me, did you have it on?” he removed his hand from your mouth.  
“I-I-”  
He cradled the back of your head, forcing you to look at him. His eyes, oh, his eyes were blown so wide with lust it sent jolts straight to your core.  
“Tell me what you did,” he brings your lips together for a gentle kiss.  
“I- I fucked myself on it, I used it before I switch to my toys!”  
“Good, good” he slipped a finger into you, rubbing slowly towards where he knows will make you scream.  
“How many fingers did you use? How many were you imagining me fucking you open with?”  
“AHH~!” you could feel him teasing you with a 2nd and 3rd finger  
“How many?!” his bit into the flesh of your neck, hard enough to make you arch your back and cry out in pain. But that pain melted away when he started to pump his 2nd finger into you, he sucked on your new mark, growling at you. Then he stopped, everything, his teeth still on your neck, fingers deep inside you-  
“How Many?” his fingers started up again, attacking your g-spot relentlessly.Your back arching off the bed, arms wrapping around him pulling the both of you closer, the towel finally falls off your body as you wrap one of your legs around him.  
“3! I used 3!”  
“Of course you did!” he shoved his 3rd finger into you and laid his forehead against yours.

“Open your eyes, look at me while I fuck you on my fingers.”  
You obeyed, you couldn’t handle him stopping now!  
“Tell me how it feels..” You sobbed as you neared your peak, eyes closing for only a second, and he stops.  
“Look at your alpha while he gives you what you want!”  
Tears roll down your face, hardly able to breathe, trying to shift your hips to get more friction from him.  
“Yes, God, Jack please, please, please don’t stop!”  
“Then tell me what you like?” hes breathless, his cock straining against his clothes, he could wait, he wanted to see his mate unravel and cum as many times as possible before he even thinks about knotting them.  
“Tell me how it feels, tell me, how good it feels”

He’s as needy as you are, Christ you wish you could focus your eyes to his pathetic face begging for praise!  
“Tell me, tell me, please. Tell me!!” His grinding against your leg, he needed you so badly.  
“AHH!! It feels wonderful! Just- like-AH~!” hes pushing his fingers into you as hard as he could. Every time he thrusted his fingers back into you he curled them just in time to drag against the spot making you see stars. He had you chanting his name, giving up trying to keep eye contact he lets your head fall back in favor of sucking on the mark he left earlier.

You couldn’t handle it, you're so close to the edge!! Slick poured out of you as you scream, your back arching so intensely you push Jack up with you. Everything slowly faded away, the last thing you heard was Jack unzipping his pants and shoving his face into your neck, probably to finish himself off…

You wake up sometime later, wrapped tightly in your alphas embrace, he had undressed before wrapping the both of you up in the lightest blanket he could find in the nest. His scent was heavier than before and you could feel his knot trapped between your thighs. Gently you rub your thighs together, slick and cum made it easier. Jack ground against your neck and pushed his hips forward in his sleep.  
The night's not over yet...


	3. One more time

You tested the waters, slowly rotating your hips…. He moaned and pulled you closed in his sleep, he’ll wake up soon, but you’ll have things started by then. You could feel your heat steadily coming back, you didn’t have long until you turned into a mess again.

Reaching down you could feel slick had covered him well enough, not needing to worry about lubing him up you push him further back until you could tease your own entrance with the head of his cock. He brought you even closer curling his body around you and simultaneously pushing himself inside you, oh, he was awake, he was totally faking it, what a fucking loser.

Slowly you began stroking yourself and just barely pushing your hips back and forth, just enough for your pleasure but not enough for him. Shivers ran through your body as his cock twitched inside you. You finally found a pace to move your body to, biting your lip to keep from laughing at Jack, you could feel his growing frustration. His cock twitched every time you brought yourself closer to his body, let out a moan, every time to just grazed the top of his forming knot. This was pretty fun actually, it really, really was, now your even more annoyed that your in your heat and this couldn’t last much longer, but you did save this idea for later…

“Are you gonna help me or are you gonna be a lazy alpha?”  
His body jolted when you spoke, he obviously didn’t know you knew he was awake.  
“Well… are you gonna just lay there-” you pulled yourself off and turned to face him.”-or has your age finally caught up with you?” Kissing the top of his head and running your hand through his hair you press your body against his. You didn’t stay like that for more than maybe a second before he pushed you onto your back and spread your legs.  
“With old age comes, ah..” His face turned red and his eyes went lazy, your scent seemed to have punched him in his face. He couldn’t finish whatever he was saying, instead he put his mouth elsewhere.

His mouth was on you in a flash, tongue lapping up whatever he could get. He was trying to bury his face in you it seemed, you didn’t want to complain but, he needed to get to work.  
Bringing your hands to either side of his head you forced him to sit up right, slick covered his face. You almost laughed at him for trying to lick what was left off his lips, instead you chose to lick his check, you’ve tasted yourself before but you’ve never been able to describe the taste. It didn’t really matter, as long as Jack still loved it, and judging by how he was trying to suck your soul out from you mouth in search for more of it, ya, he might like it, just a bit.

You're not entirely sure how but you ended up face down in the pillows, ass in the air, but Jack had gone back to eating his heart out. Bouncing you hips up and down earned you a good smack on the ass. Moving your hips side to side got you even even better smack and Jack forcefully holding you to his face. As much as you loved this, you were dying to get fucked, properly.  
Why was he stalling? Why wasn’t he just fucking you, like he should? He never makes you wait this long, he’ll tease sure, but hardly ever has he done this to you.

Grabbing his wrist gently, a signal that you want to move on, trying to get his attention but he was too busy to verbally pay attention to you. If just a touch won’t do anything, what would a pinch do? As soon as you pinched him has hand locked around your wrist and his face moved from your sex to your thigh, he bit down hard enough for you to yelp. He dragged his tongue from your sex, up your back, and to your neck. Your wrist was still locked in his grip when he forced it the small of your back. His body weight began to weigh you down, you couldn’t support him and fell flat on the bed. His cock was pressed against your ass, his knot had built up and felt like it was ready to burst!

“Don’t. Move. A. Muscle.” was all he said before he sat back up, shoved his hand between your legs and ran it over your sex seemingly only looking to gather slick.  
“Do you know what I want to do to you?” His voice was gruff.  
His other hand came down hard against your ass, you could feel your flesh ripple from the impact, it hurt so good. You bucked against his hand, only to be held down and smack again.  
“I said, don’t move!”  
Your moans filled the room as his fingers devastated you, biting the sheets below was all you could do to keep from moving.  
“Do you know what I’m gonna do to you?” He shoved his fingers in as deep as they could go, heading straight for your favorite spot.  
“I’m gonna make you cum on my fingers again.” His mouth was directly against your ear.  
“Then-” You could feel the tension in your body raise. “I’m gonna cum all over you.” His free hand shove its way into your mouth to pinch your tongue. There was absolutely no way for you to hide your moans now. Tears rolled down your cheeks as your body began to convulse around his fingers.  
“Beg for me.” He whispered and kissed the side of your face.  
“Beg for me, please.” His hand retracted from your sex, you could feel his cock line up with your entrance. He hadn’t let go of your tongue, but you still did your best to give him what he wants so he could give you what you need.

He teased your entrance with the head of his cock, or was he teasing himself? When you couldn’t hold your body still any longer from your climax he roared behind you. Ropes of thick cum fell all over your back and ass, it dripped down your sides slowly, the air of the room cooled it quickly making your body shiver. He push a glob of it in you using his thumb once it reached your hole.

Jack let your tongue go but it still hung from your mouth as you looked back over your shoulder to catch a glimpse of your mate. Sweat was trickling down him, he was huffing, and staring at his seed that covered you. All you could see was him, whatever else there was in this room could burn in hell, your core was on fire and slick was coming out of you almost by the handful. You couldn’t wait any longer.

You pushed your ass into the air and presented yourself almost at face level to your alpha. Still shaking from your climax you were sure your thighs wouldn’t hold you forever.  
“Please, Jack, please!” Arching you back and pushing closer to him you did your best to put yourself on display.  
“Jack, please, knot me!”

He huffed, a smiled spreading across his face.  
“How could I say no to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but heres the 3rd chapter. The next one will have penetration in it.
> 
> Get the next chapter before the public by supporting me for $1 on Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/AireDraws

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> Get smutty chapters before the public with $1 by supporting me on Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/AireDraws


End file.
